


The end or the beginning?

by peptobismolbird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Suicide Attempt, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I die inside writing a very short little thingie. Whoops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end or the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I saw this http://an-artist-complex.tumblr.com/post/136533496633/well-only-you-know-the-answer and I was like hot damn, let me write something short for this shit.  
> Oh and, you should probably listen to His Theme from the OST while reading this. Ya know, for extra feels <3

Everyone knows the legend, right? Any traveler that climbs Mt.Ebott disappear. Who didn't know? Yet.. Frisk had always wondered why. What up there caused people to just vanish without a trace? Maybe tonight was the night to find out. Maybe it was time to finally disappear.. Vanish without a trace, the way they had always wanted to. Frisk held the thoughts close as they tightened the bandage on their arm, pulling down their sweater and dropping the small blade. They were ready. All the nights alone, days spent looking on at the rest of the world in silence. It'd finally be over. Frisk wiped away the tears that began to form, and slipped off into the shadows and the cold of night.

The ground was damp and soft pressed against their shoes, and the slight howl of wind that slid down the mountain brought the chill from up high. Frisk pulled their sweater in closer as they kept walking towards the forest that surrounded the mountain. All throughout their childhood they would play here alone, making tiny forts against the trees, climbing up the branches to look out for anyone who might come. But nobody came. No one ever wanted to share in their adventures, no one ever wanted to play with the kid who could never talk back. No one was interested in them, because they just seemed like they had nothing to offer. At one point Frisk thought they had their own special world to offer, but now.. Now they weren't so sure. They were never enough for anyone, not even themselves. Never themselves. They kept walking, clutching their wounded arm with their other hand, wincing in the pain. The thought would go away soon and their head would be clear. Their head had to be clear, because in the distance they saw the looming entrance of a cave embedded in the side of the mountain-face. Maybe this is where they all vanished to, maybe they didn't even climb to the top of the mountain. So picking up a small broken branch, Frisk began to hike up the edge of the mountain along a make-shift trail.

Hearing the crinkling of leaves and feeling the soft glow of the moonlight against their skin, they were filled with the determination to make it to the cave, forgetting why they were really there. What the true purpose of climbing really was. They hiked up until they reached a small cliff face that appeared to lead to the ledge the cave called home. Tossing the stick up, Frisk pressed their hand against the stone of the cliff face and began to climb. It was nothing different than a tree, they told themselves, just a little more stoned. Slowly but surely, with the icy wind blowing through their hair, they made their way closer and closer to the ledge. Eventually they found themselves holding on to the ledge and pulling themselves up and on to it. With a deep breath and a sigh, they stood and looked around. The view, although it wasn't truly that high up, was still something to marvel at. The pines and oaks of the forest stood tall, by they stood taller, looking over to gaze at the field and their home town. The way the moonlight sparkled, the way the shadows danced along through the forest.. It was beautiful, but the journey didn't end here. Frisk turned to face the cave, and they slowly stepped into the darkness.

The only lighting came from the moon outside, and a few strange plants that dangled from the ceiling. Frisk could tell that the cave itself was enormous, but could hardly see any of it. The ground was laced with vines and stone rubble, and as Frisk ventured deeper, they made sure not to trip. Slowly, coming into vision was an enormous, gapping abyss of a hole in the earth, a hole that they couldn't see the end to. Well.. this would be it. They turned around and stepped back, looking out of the caves entrance to gaze at the moonlight, to see the place they had once called home. All that was over, though. They took in a deep breath.

It was time..

Time to finally disappear..

Frisk took in a breath, shut their eyes and clenched their fist in anticipation. They leaned back. _it was time_. They felt gravity tugging at them, their hair sliding back.  
_Time to get something right.._  
They gave a slight push against the ledge with the boot.  
They let darkness overtake them, and they fell.


End file.
